


Queen Cousland and Ser Cauthrien

by IllusiveSoul



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Rare Pairings, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusiveSoul/pseuds/IllusiveSoul
Summary: Alexandra Cousland and Mara Cauthrien were together in secret before the Blight.After the hardships of the brutal year of war against the Darkspawn, they meet again to reflect and remember.





	Queen Cousland and Ser Cauthrien

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written Dragon Age content. I've played Origins for the first time a few months back, and I found Ser Cauthrien to be a really interesting character.
> 
> The idea of her and a Warden Cousland knowing each other from before the events of Origins had been on my mind for some time, and today I decided to write about this pairing. Hope you like it :)
> 
> I also gave Ser Cauthrien the first name Mara, since we never learn her real name in the game.

Cauthrien passed her hand softly along the edge of the sword, carefully feeling the sharpness of the blade. She remembered the day Loghain had given it to her, the proudest moment of her life. She had swore that she would use it against any and all enemies of Ferelden, and that she would die upon it if it would benefit her nation.

Yet, during the greatest threat her country had ever faced, a Blight that had threatened to wipe the land and her people from the face of Thedas, she had ended up killing more of her own countrymen than darkspawn. All in the name of the Grand Teyrn Loghain. Because he was the only one able to lead Ferelden through this crisis, and all those who opposed him were just power hungry and selfish brutes willing to crush anyone who stood in their way to the throne.

It had all seemed so certain, so clear.

So righteous and correct.

Except it hadn't been.

She heard the clicking locks of the door of the room where she had locked herself into opening, and the sound of chains being pulled across it.

Then the door opened, and she entered.

“Leave us alone” the woman spoke and the guard closed the door, locking it shortly after. The voice sent shivers down the former soldier’s spine.

“Hello, Mara”

Cauthrien turned and looked at the source of the voice. She had to swallow a gasp when she saw the woman in front of her.

“Alexandra Cousland. Or should I call you ‘Your Highness’ now ?”

The woman who always had her hair tied up now had it loose, the long black streams of hair now going past her shoulders. She wore a long dress of fine broidery and vivid colors which gave her a more imposing air than usual, and the tatoo on her eye only added to her the mysterious look she had always carried with her.

“Please, Mara, don't be like this”

“Don't be like what, Alexandra ? I've heard of what you did. I…”

Cauthrien stopped talking and lowered her sight. Cousland sat beside her on the bed.

The scent of her perfume assaulted the soldier's nostrils, the familiar scent making her let out a deep breath.

“He didn't suffer” Cousland said.

“He deserved better, even after…" Cauthrien slumped her shoulders in defeat, letting her sword fall loudly towards the floor "Or perhaps not”

“He will always be remembered as a hero, one of the greater Fereldan patriots who returned us our independence. But his actions throughout the Blight…”

“You don't have to explain. I know. I was there with him when he was making those ‘actions’, as you called them”

Alexandra looked into Cauthrien’s eyes. She saw the dark bags that were appearing under them. She wondered how long it had been since she had gotten a proper night's rest.

“Is that why you came, Alexandra ? Did you came to tell how I'm to be publicly tried for being an accessory to a war criminal, for having aided the man who did more damage to Ferelden in a year than Orlais did in 80 ? And how I am to be hanged on the city gates so that all would know what happens to those who defy King Alistair and…”

“Mara. Stop” Cousland said as she turned her around and lifted her chin, forcing her to meet her gaze, her crystal blue eyes meeting Cauthrien’s deep black ones“I would never let such thing happen to you. Ever. Understood ?”

The soldier's eyes moved to the woman's hand, and over the scarred skin, saw a small knitted bracelet on her wrist, adorned with tiny pieces of painted papers which gave its color an eye catching allure.

“You're still wearing it” Cauthrien said, trying to hide the sorrow in her voice.

Cousland lifted her arm, bringing it next to her face as she smiled.

“I still remembered the Landsmeet when you gave me this. We were younger then. You snuck from Loghain’s side, found me and put it on me as you told me…”

“That as long as you had it you would carry a piece of me with you”

“And you better believe me when I tell you that through many times during this blasted year, feeling that bracelet on me was the only thing that gave me peace of mind, as I prayed to the Maker that wherever you were… he would keep you safe”

Cauthrien looked at her intently, letting out rapidly increasing breaths.

Then she broke.

Alexandra held her as she cried against her neck, feeling the hot tears falling on her skin as she kneaded Cauthrien’s hair, letting the torrent of emotions that were coursing through her come out. Before she knew it, she was crying too.

“All that time…” Cauthrien spoke between sobs “I missed you so much. When I heard… Ostagar and…”

Memories from that fateful day in the Landsmeet are still fresh in both of their minds.

 

_Cauthrien stands before the gates of the room, sword in hand, determined to not let them pass._

_Alistair, Leliana and Zevran draw their weapons, ready for a fight._

_Alexandra moves forward, drawing shocked looks from everyone._

_She places the tip of the blade against her chest, and gives Cauthrien that determined, cold look that sent shivers down her spine._

_“Cut me down if you must, Mara. But I swear in Andraste’s name that I will not raise my blade against you”_

_They both hear the tensing of Leliana's bow. Mara looks at Alexandra. This was the woman who had caused so much harm to the nation, according to the Teyrn. the enemy that for months she had been made her hate and distrust ._

_Yet now, as her sword pressed against her, she felt the doubt raising through her, the thought of striking the only person she's ever cared about like this proving to be too much._

_She lowers the blade and leans forward, softly grabbing Cousland by the back of the neck, pressing their foreheads together._

_They stand in silence for a few moments, feeling their breaths brushing against each other, neither wanting this short moment of peace to end. But it has to._

_“Do what is right. Save Ferelden. And... don't die” Cauthrien whispers to her before pulling apart and walking away, doing her best to hide from everyone's sight, not wanting to let anyone see her breaking down._

 

“It's alright” Cousland said before giving a soft kiss to her forehead “That's in the past. I'm here now… We're here now”

After a long while, Cauthrien sat upright. Having calmed down, she stretched her hand and softly cupped Alexandra’s cheek, who leaned into the touch and planted a long kiss on the inside of the palm.

“So what happens now ? To us, if there is an us to speak of, of course. You have a husband now. You'll need to be at his side and rule with him” the former soldier spoke hesitantly, as if she was afraid of the answer she would receive.

“Alistair and I agreed to the marriage to remove Anora from the equation and to do what was best for Ferelden. He and I will indeed rule together, but on our personal lives we both know very well where we stand” Alexandra spoke in a confident and leading tone, her voice soft yet commanding. Cauthrien imagined how powerful she must have looked brandishing the Cousland blade and shield, in shining armor shouting orders as she led the armies of Ferelden against the Archdemon and the darkspawn horde. She regretted that she hadn't stood at her side through it, and the guilt felt like a hole in her soul.

“So that means…”

“That means the throne will need a new captain of the honor guard, and Alistair has already agreed that it will be you. Ferelden has precious need of experienced soldiers, and you are amongst the best of the best. Besides…”

Alexandra leaned forward, resting her forehead against Cauthrien’s. They stared at each other for a few moments before locking their lips together, a kiss that soon turned into a desperate whirlwind of emotion, of pain and longing of happiness and relieve. Of love.

They softly pulled away, still savoring the taste of each other in their mouths. Cousland smiled as she saw the reddened blush that spread across Cauthrien’s face. She always enjoyed turning the hardened, stoic soldier into a sentimental mess.

“The queen could always use a confidante. Someone to discuss issues, an advisor of many things. Don't you agree ?”

Cauthrien gave her a wicked grin “I've been complimented by you a few times by the strength of my opinions on certain ‘topics’. I'd be more than happy to advise you in aspects that you may consider necessary, Your Highness”

“That's what I like to hear” Alexandra replied as she stood from the bed “But please, Mara, when we're alone, call me Alexandra. Now, get cleaned up. Your ceremony is in the afternoon”

“Of course” Cautrien grabbed Cousland”s hand and gave it a long, deep kiss “Anything for you… my love”


End file.
